I Love Cake
by KittycatNinija24
Summary: Kyle and Stan been date for a while and Kyle tells him he loves him and Stan freaks and says I love Cake Now Stan have find way to tell Kyle that he loves him too before too late. oneshot StanxKyle PLZ R


**I Love Cake**

**Notes: I got part of this idea from season 2 of " That 70's show". Its One-Shot of StanxKyle. PLZ R&R**

**Declaimer: I don't own South Park.**

**Stan's POV**

Kyle and I sat in my car park on the South Park mountain to view the sunset. It was always so beautiful and peaceful and romantic as well. I glance over at Kyle who seem be very quite to night and I starting wonder why. " You okay?" I asked him as I kissed him on his cheek.

" I'm fine" Kyle said smiled warmly at me. He lean over kisses me on my lips softly and brushes his hand against my face. I took his hand kissed him on the lips lovingly. Kyle smiled and kissed me again then pulled away. " I love you Stan" He said softly and smiled warmly at me.

I pulled back from him, looking in his eyes. I was touched but then hit me did I love him too? I mean yes I do.. I don't know what to say. Say something dumb ass I thought to myself. " I love Cake" I blurted out. Kyle look at me and then sat back in his seat looking down. Crap I messed up.. Dumb… Dumbass.

We spent rest of the time in awkward silence. I felt like a jerk and I wouldn't blame Kyle if he hated me. I look over at him saw small tear running down his cheek. I reach over wipe it away and smiled at him weakly. Kyle lean against me quietly the rest of the time.

Later when I got home I sitting in my living room hanging out with Cartman and Kenny. " So When he told you he loved you … you said I love cake?" Kenny said looking at me shakes his head. " Dude…Dude why did you do that?".

" I don't know man.. I just panic and said I love cake… I wasn't even hungry" I said feel guilty as hell. " I don't blame him if never wants to see me again".

" Your such a fag" Cartman said and laughed and I glared at him.

" Don't worry dude. It will be okay." Kenny said to me. " What you have ask yourself is do you love Kyle?".

" I do.. Yes I do love him" I said to Kenny.

Kenny smiled and said " Then tell him".

" How can I now? He was even crying a little" I said and feel tears in my eyes but I blink them away.

" Just wait for the prefect moment and tell Kyle you love him and then wait to see if says back and if does your all set" Kenny said to me and pat me on my shoulder.

"What if I mess up?" I said to him.

"Dude you will do just fine" Kenny reassured me.

" Thanks Kenny" I said to him.

" If you mess up who cares. Kyle just Jew" Cartman said laughing.

I glared at him and stood up and went over to him, feeling my heart pounding with angry. " I'm so sick of you making fun of him!!! I swear to god if you keep up you pay with me kicking your Fatass!!!" I yelled and punch Cartman in the face.

" Fuck you Hippy!!" Cartman yelled and slammed me onto the floor punching me.

" Dudes!" Kenny said gasping and trying pull Cartman off of me.

I glared at Cartman and punch him his fat face. I didn't care if he hurt me I would fight for Kyle because I loved him. I just knew I did.

The next day I walk into school with black eye and I just knew Kyle would ask me where I got from. I saw Kyle walking up to me and he hugs me nuzzling head into my chest. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him and kissed his forehead. " I love you … Man" I said like I would say it to one my friends and then I pat him on the back.

"Man?" Kyle asked look up at me and sighed and kept hugging me close. Damn it I did it a again. The thing I do best , mess something up one way or another I mange to do it.

" I'm sorry" I said and held him close and was turning red .

" Hmm" was all Kyle said and he just held onto me quietly. I felt like ass. Why can't I just tell him? What hell am I scared of?

" Kyle I …" I started but he places his hand over my mouth.

" Don't worry about Stan" Kyle said and I could see tears in the corner of his eyes but he blinks them away. Kyle kisses my cheek and let go of me. " I have to get to class. See you later, hon".

"See ya baby" I said and watch him walk down the hall to his class. I start the long walk to my history class. I felt terrible how can I keep doing this to Kyle. I love him , he my everything and no one comes close. Why can't I tell him this.

Later after school was finally out I sat on top the hood of my car in my drive way. I sighed thinking about my Kyle when I felt someone sitting down next to me on my hood. I look over and see Shelly.

" Hey Stan" She started and I raised my eye brow at her. " Listen Stan, I heard that your having hard time saying I love you to Kyle. Well just wait and right moment will come and you will say it" She finishes and hops off my car.

" Thanks Shelly" I said to her and smile.

" Yea ..Yea" She said and gave me smile and walks back in the house.

"Stan?" I heard voice and then I turn my head to see Kyle standing there smiling warmly at me. I got off the hood of my car and Kyle leaps into my arms and I wrapped my arm around him tightly.

I look Kyle in his beautiful green eyes and he smile at me and I knew was the right time. " I love you Kyle. I love you… I love you!" I cried happily.

I saw tears rolling down his cheeks and he said " I love you too!". I smiled and kissed him on his lips and He let my tongue roam around his mouth as we kissed each other. We had our arm around each other tightly making out in the middle of the drive way and we didn't care who saw.

**That's end . PLZ R&R**


End file.
